The Little Black Shack
by Arctic Vixen Queen
Summary: It all began in a Little Black Shack on the edge of Demon field. Gaara/Naruto, Neji/Gaara, Sasuke/Naruto, Shino/Kiba, Kakashi/Iruka. Yaoi/Mpreg/Smex It's better then it sounds really.
1. Finding What was Lost in the Storm

**The Little Black Shack **

A dark cloud covered the darkening sky. Racing shadows swallowed up a rolling field and a semi hidden little black shack. Rain had not yet fell, however it threatened. In the distance, where the clouds hung grimly, and already pelting the ground with rain, a shock of lightning came down upon the ground, sparking the already soaked ground. No fire started, the area was too drenched. 

Right when the rain began to pour down, a little figure, still dry, bounded out from the forest right across from the Shack. The creature wasted no time, running as fast as its legs would allow to get away from the rain. But, like everything else, it too got drenched. When it finally got to the shack, the little creature was dripping wet. 

It pushed into the shack, the roof was leaking just a tad bit, the window was cracked, letting in the whipping wind. The little creature's dark yellow pelt was once a bright sun yellow. Bright blue eyes flashed in the darkness. Nine tails swished around as it looked around, it saw, as lightning flashed, a quivering creature. A dim grimy red blanket covered its body. It was sick, too sick to get up or even speak. The creature came forward and lowered its nose to the others forehead, feeling it. It was burning hot! The body of the creature lay limply as the other nine tailed creature pulled another blanket over it. 

**"No worries Kiba… I'll get something for you."** The soft voice of the nine tails spoke as its friend shivered in response. The bright blue eyes filled with sorrow as his friends body clenched and the ill creature retched what little had in its stomach.

* * *

Sasuke, dressed in a white muscle shirt and black jeans, was looking through a box of medicine. One of his friends, Shino, dressed in a jacket that stopped at his knees and baggy gray pants, walked in with his hands in his pockets. 

**"Sasuke, your father asked if you had found it yet."** Shino said. Sasuke looked over his shoulder and scold. 

**"No… But I know it's here."** Sasuke said with a snap. Shino stared, his glasses reflected Sasuke hovering over the box. Sasuke stared at himself though those glasses up until he began to feel uneasy. He turned and snorted, **"Tell him that I'll be down in a minute." **Shino sighed and walked out of the room. Sasuke stayed looking over the bottles, he listened to the sound of Shino's army boots clunk down the stairs before he went back to work. 

Shino stood next to Neji's cousin, Hinata. The shy awkward girl he once knew since he w as 3 years old was now a brave kind hearted swan. Her stutter had dwindled down to barely anything. Her short hair had grown out, swaying around her hips. Her body was now curvy. Hinata had hit her time to blossom and when she blossomed she REALLY blossomed. 

Shino sighed and watched as Hinata started to stroke a stray cat that she had found. He was brown in color, deep, wide brown eyes looked dim, like the cat had lost something. She tried several times to make the poor thing purr and comfortable. However, the deep bleeding wound on his nose was once old but reopened when he was attacked by a white striped black monkey. Hinata knew that this cat had somewhere to go, but he was too damaged to go anywhere let alone walk by himself. At night the cat would wail in pain and sorrow and keep both Hinata and her parents. Even when her father had threatened to throw her out unless she got rid of the cat, Hinata held strong. So now Hinata was living with Shino for a while. Until the tom was well. Hinata kissed the cat on the top of his head and sat down, placing him carefully on her lap. Shino watched silently. As their attention was on the cat, Sasuke came down the stare with a white vile in his right hand. Sasuke stopped at the bottom and stared at the cat. 

**"Hinata, my parents have dogs… I don't think they will like that fact you have brought a cat in their territory."** Hinata looked up with sad pale purple eyes. 

**"Oh.. I-I know… But… He-he's still too weak to be alone…"** she said stroking the cat's furry head. Sasuke sighed. 

**"Kakashi will not like this…"** he grunted as he pulled a jacket off a chair and through it over his shoulder. **"Let's go… "** Sasuke said while opening the door. Shino offered his hand to Hinata who smiled and grasped it. Shino pulled Hinata to her feet and followed Sasuke. Hinata shifted the cat so that he was pressing up against her chest comfortably. 

**"Alright my sweet dolphin it's time to go."** She cooed softly to the cat. The cat just stared sadly at her. His eyes large and worried. Hinata forward her eyebrows as a pang of pain went through her chest. 

**"Hinata…"** Hinata jumped, her name being called startled her. She looked up and saw an annoyed Sasuke at the front door. **"My father doesn't take kindly when someone is late. And we are already 30 minutes late."** Hinata blinked, looking down at her poor dolphin before looking back at Sasuke and nodding. 

**"Sorry Sasuke…"** she muttered. The storm that had hit the field finally had hit the town.

* * *

The fox and the hound lay side by side listening to the sound of the storm. The heavy labored breathing coming from the hound troubled the fox greatly. He himself was shivering and shaking from being wet for so many hours. The only blanket that was available was the one on the hound and the fox refused to take it off for them to share. The hound needed it more. The fox shifted and lowered his head slowly on the side of the hound. However, he swiftly removed is head when the hound gave a wheezing hacking cough. The fox got to his paws quickly and watched helplessly as his friends body twitched, heaved and squirmed. Blood oozed from the hounds mouth and nostrils. The fox crouched down and licked the hound's cheek. 

**"Oh Kiba… If only Iruka was here… He would know what to do." **Muttered the fox to Kiba. The fox twitched his ears as a sound, of humans came into his attention. The storm had somewhat drowned the sound out but now he could hear it clearly. The fox panicked the voices were coming right for the shack! Swiftly turning, he grabbed a hold of the bottom blanket and e pulled it into a corner. He yanked the top blanket over Kiba and stood in front of it. Quivering as he saw the flash of lighting and the shadows of the humans right at the swollen shack door. 

**"N-Nar-" **

**"Sheeeeee."** Hissed Naruto. Naruto's eyes glowed as the door opened. 

**"Hinata, I told you that Kakashi wouldn't like the cat."** Growled Sasuke. 

**"I don't care!"** wailed Hinata, Naruto could hear the tears slipping from her cheeks. Even though they were already soaking wet. **"You, could have stopped him!"** Hinata sobbed. Sasuke stopped mid way as he was going to open the door. He looked back at her with a glare. 

**"I did."** Hinata glared at Sasuke. 

**"No… No you didn't. You allowed him to attack my dolphin**!" she squeaked angerly. Naruto gasped, 

_'D-dolphin?!... Does this human being know where Iruka is!?'_ Naruto stepped back as the two humans, joined by Shino came into the shack. 

**"Hinata, he couldn't have gotten far, he probably is hiding in this shack somewhere."** Sasuke said as he turned to scan the area. 

**"He better be."** Pouted Hinata as Shino pushed passed her. As Sasuke was about to take another step. A plash of lightning lit the shack up. Giving the three humans a good view of Naruto. Hinata gasped and stumbled back. **"It's-it's a nine tailed fox!"** she said half excited half terrified. 

**"What the hell!"** wailed Sasuke, startling Naruto more. Bristling, Naruto hissed and growled as best as he could. He was still a kit after all. He backed up, back arched his nine tails flaring. His eyes glowed purple. **"What is wrong with that thing!?"** Hinata went forward and watched the fox as he lowered his body into position to pounce. 

**"He looks like he is protecting something."** Hinata put her finger to her lips. Shino scanned the area again and noticed something moving in the corner. He didn't speak of it though. Sasuke glared. 

**"He probably has harmed _'your dolphin' _Hinata."** Hinata stared at Sasuke. She couldn't believe him. Sasuke came forward to grab at the fox however the fox easily dodged the hands and scratched at them and snapped at them. Sasuke yanked back and howled as the fox dug his razor sharp fangs into Sasuke's arm. **"Why you-" **

**"Stop it!"** wailed Hinata as Sasuke successfully grasped the fox around the waist. Naruto cried out. Sasuke squeezed and suddenly stopped as the fox's voice became weak. He felt every bone in the fox's body. He dropped Naruto and stepped back. The fox, weak pushed himself up. His legs trembling. **"Sasuke! What on earth were you thinking!?"** cried Hinata shocked at what Sasuke had done. Shino stared at Sasuke with a glare. 

**"That wasn't cool Sasuke."** He growled. Sasuke looked back at his friends. While the human's attention was turned, Naruto turned and ran for a hole in the side of the Shack. The only thing he could think about was Kiba who was still laying limp in the corner. Hinata screeched 

**"He's getting away! Sasuke catch him. He might be hurt too!"** Before Sasuke or Shino could do anything Hinata was already rushing out. Sasuke growled and fallowed. Shino took one more glance at the pile of _'rags'_. They shifted, and while Shino had been watching them, his glasses had slid down. Pushing them back up, he turned and made a mental note where this place was before leaving the small shack and followed the two friends.

* * *

Iruka slid out from the hole in the trunk in the Uchiha's garden. He had hid there when Kakashi, the powerful white wolf mix had attacked him and chased him out of the house. Hinata had tried to get to Iruka before Kakashi did, but she was to slow and the wolf mix was faster than her. 

**"Damn."** He hissed as he felt the wound in his side throb. He crouched briskly, body shaking in pain. As he let the pain fade the scent of a dog came to his attention. Sighing Iruka rolled his eyes and spoke up, **"Hello Kakashi."** A snort from below conformed his suspicions. 

** "Ello Iruka. Where oh where were you heading off too?"** The wolf mix plopped himself down just below where Iruka's perched. Iruka glared at the small branch in front of his face. 

**"Why would you want to know?"** Iruka looked down just to see Kakashi looking up at him. The patch covering his right(?) eye seemed to make Iruka uneasy. 

**"Oh because you are in _my_ territory… and I _need_ to know what is happening 24/7**." Kakashi said snidely. Iruka shook himself, winced when the pain in his side acted up, his fur fluffed making him feel like a plushy doll. Iruka looked down at Kakashi and glared. Kakashi snickered. **"Here kitty kitty kitty." **He taunted. Iruak hissed, fur bristled. Kakashi got to his paws and stared eerily at Iruka. In one swift movement Iruka was on the ground. Kakashi was still looking up but when Iruka hit the ground Kakashi slowly lowered his head. His only good eye stared and stared. They both stared at each other. Up until Kakashi stepped forward. 

Iruak bristled again and tensed. Kakashi snarled and flung forward. **"You don't belong in my territory pussy cat!" **howled Kakashi as he barely missed Iruak as he flung himself out of the dogs way. 

**"Really? I'm sorry for Hinata worrying about me. It's more then what you get!"** Snapped Iruka. He must have hit a soft spot because Kakashi spun around and launched himself at Iruka again. But this time as Iruka dodged, Kakashi twisted around, unlike any dog that Iruka had seen before do and grabbed his hind leg. Iruka wailed in pain as Kakashi flung him against the tree.  
**"Oh yea? Why would a human really take home a feral cat like you?! She was planning on letting you go after you were better!"** He snapped. Iruka pulled himself up slowly. However before he could get to his paws Kakashi was over him and grabbing a hold of his back. Kakashi flung him into the air. Iruka screeched as he fell into Kakashi's jaws. Kakashi shook him, Iruka was being shaken to much to make a noise. Wounds from previous attacks and new ones from Kakashi bled all over Kakashi's snow white fur. Iruka was dropped, Kakashi stepped back to admire his work. The second that he stood back though Iruka got to his paws and suddenly without working, in a poof of smoke turned into a human. Stark naked, Iruka glared at the stunned dog. 

**"Yo-You know how to-"** Iruak hissed and suddenly did a spin kick to Kakashi's chest. Tossing him into the wall of the house. Iruka watched Kakashi fall to the ground motionless. He stood, in all his tan glory. His hair hung around his face. Without answering Kakashi's question he turned and walked away. But as he drew nearer to the tree, his body violently clenched and he fell to the ground on one knee. His arms around his stomach, his head hung and eyes clenched shut as pain wrapped around him. _'da-damn!'_ he gritted. He lifted his arm to see blood dripping down his arm. _'My-my wounds are…'_ forcing himself onto his feet he walked slowly up to the tree and as he grasped it with his clawed hand, his body started to shift back into his cat form. _'I…I better…' _he clenched his claws into the tree as another pain wave racked his body. He pulled himself up the tree and climbed onto the fence where he walked away with shaky steps. 

While Iruka was struggling to get up and leave, Kakashi's eye patched had come off, and the hidden eye was exposed. The golden red eye with the pupil that was in the shape of an _'X'_ was moving around by itself. It was memorizing Iruka's body, his movements his everything. The eye seemed to quiver as though it was in thought. 

_'Kakashi…'_ something in Kakashi's mind spoke to him. Kakashi smirked. 

**"I know…"**


	2. Helping The Needy

Shino and Hinata sat together on a park bench. Shino stroking Hinata's head, her sobbing was muffled by Shino's coat.

**"****Hinata****, don't cry. ****Sasuke**** will find him."** Shino sighed as the sobbing suddenly stopped, however she started to wail, her sobs had been soft but her wailing was drawing attention. Shino flinched and tried to sooth her yet again. _'Maybe __mentioning __Sasuke__ finding him was a bad idea….'_ Shino thought to himself as he let his head fall back on the back of the bench. His hand still stroking the sobbing girls head. **"I'm sorry ****Hinata****," he began. ****"How about you go home and rest.**** I'll look for them…"** Hinata sniffled and lifted her head to look at her friend.

**"Really Shino?"** Shino gave his normal sweet smile he only gave Hinata and nodded. She sniffled and rubbed her tears away. She gave him a watery smile. **"****Tha****-thank you ****Sh-shino****."**She said as they both got up. Shino patted her head.

**"You know ****what,**** you were taking**** such good**** care of the cat, that he might be waiting for you at home**." Hinata stared at him, her face split into the biggest sweetest smile Shino had ever seen. She giggled and hugged her old friend before turning and running as fast as her legs could take her back home.

**"Thank you Shino!"** she called back as she disappeared from his sight. Shino sighed. When he turned he saw a group of people staring at him and whispering. Large smiles were upon all their faces.

_'Oh great… Now they think __Hinata__ and I are-'_ Shino shook his head and stuffed his hands in his pockets before passing them all.

Shino walked through the Demon's field. He knew where the shack had been, but today it seemed he couldn't locate it again. He looked around, pushing his collar of his coat over his mouth. A frown was hidden now. He glanced around and just happened to see it. It was somewhat hidden by a large tree. He knew he had seen something, the fox had been protecting another. So, he had gone to the store after watching Hinata run off. He had bought formula, dry food, wet food, and treats of all kinds. _'I wonder what that fox was hiding….'_ Thought Shino as he opened the shack door slowly. Just in case the fox had come back. He didn't see him though so he continued into the shack. The black wood that made the shack baffled Shino. He never seen such black would before, unless it was used as firewood. Which didn't seem so. Shino scanned the area and spotted the blanket he had seen the other day. He walked over and knelt down. As he was about to pull the blanket away, he saw it move. It was a weak movement but still a movement. His hand stopped, it hovered just a few inches away before he grabbed it and yanked it off. His sunglasses slid down his nose, beautiful eyes stared at the horrible sight before him. The little dog was almost all bones. Once in a while the dog would shiver, but his body was to frail and weak to do anything more than that. The dogs tongue hung out of its mouth, nose was dry and no saliva was dripping. The dog looked like a corps. Shino drew his hand to his nose and while pushing his glasses back into place he covered his nose. The smell was the worst of it all. Flies flew around the dog's body. If the dog hadn't moved before, Shino would have thought he was already dead. Shino's eyebrows forwarded in frustration. The fox had been protecting his buddy, like Shino thought in the first place. Shino stared for the longest time before he shifted and let his hand run over the dog's body. _'What on heaven's name happened to you?'_ Shino pulled his hand away and drew his backpack from his back. _'Well, you will need a lot of tending. Hopefully the fox doesn't think I'm trying to hurt you….'_ Shino sighed deeply. He pulled out a first aid kit and food. The dog gave off a soft whimper which Shino nearly missed. Shino growled. **"Stop it." **He spoke without knowing why. **"Rest ****don't**** move or make a noise. You'll be lucky if I can even give you something to eat let alone save your life." **He snapped. He grabbed a hold of the blanket and carefully lifted the dog and the blanket up into his lap. He had already gotten the bandages out and cream. He looked over the dog more closely and noticed he had large gashes on his side which were completely infected. Puss was oozing from it, black and green puss that is. Shino twitched at the sight. He had seen a lot of nasty things in his life but this was cutting the cake. He had never seen a cut this bad! It looked like something had dragged its claws down the side of the dog. Shino fiddled with a rag and drenched the rag in some alcohol before slowly rubbing at the puss filled wounds. The dog whined and twitched as the alcohol did its job. Shino was impressed on how the dog reacted as he dug his own fingers into the cut to reopen it and get rid of the gooey substance under the skin too. As he kept rubbing and cleaning the rag, he could tell this dog was still a pup and was on the last string of life. After cleaning the wounds, Shino wrapped them and went to check the dogs teeth. There were no teeth, just gums. Tsking he brought out the powder formula can and placed it beside him. He pulled the dogs head onto his knee before opening the can and putting two table spoons full of the powder in a bottle. **"Good thing I bought this…"** he muttered annoyed when the water he had boiled and put in a warming cup spilled over the sides of the bottle. Somehow he knew that this would be how the creature would look like. Putting the cap back on the bottle he shook it and offered it to the mutt who was too weak to do anything with it. Grunting, Shino shifted and pushed the bottle farther back in the dog's mouth. He squeezed and let the liquid run down the dog's throat, even though most of it was dribbling out of his mouth and all over Shino's lap and fingers. The dog was still eating. Shino pulled the bottle from the dog and put it down. The dog tried to cough, only successfully wheezing. If Shino fed the dog to much, the dog's stomach wouldn't be able to handle the food and he would just throw it all back up. Shino paused in his actions. A thought just processed in his mind. Was this dog a she or a he? He really didn't want to check. However he needed too. Twitching nose, Shino gently grasped the hind left leg and lifted it. He peeked quickly and placed the leg back down. He found out three things.

One: The dog was a male

Two: He was also infected down there

Three: He had a bad case of bugs.

Ticks, flees and some other bug that Shino knew were all over his body. Shino sighed. The dog needed a bath, and a good brushing. But Shino couldn't do any of this just yet. The dog needed to get some meat on his bones and the muscles in his legs were nearly all gone. Shino lifted the dogs head again and put the bottle back into his mouth. Repeating what he had done before.

* * *

Hinata stood in her bedroom, staring at the blood that was all over her room. There was a pool of blood at her window sill, where she had left the window open. The blood was also all over the tree branches and trunk. The pool of blood dripped to the floor and was smeared, like something had fallen to the ground. Then there were paw prints they seemed to stagger and head into her bathroom. Hinata wanted to faint. She didn't want to know how her Dolphin looked right now. But she knew it was him. Taking in a deep breath, Hinata followed the foot prints to the bathroom door, which had smeared blood at the corner of the door. She gulped and pushed the door open. What she saw made her fait completely. She fell to the floor with a thud.

* * *

Sasuke pushed open the large gate to his mansion and found Kakashi laying unconscious beside the large weeping willow next to the wall. Sasuke noticed that there was blood all over his muzzle and the tree. Sasuke blinked before he growled.

**"If ****Hinata's**** little cat hurt ****Kakashi****. I'll strip his fur off!"** Sasuke dropped everything he had and strolled over to his show dog.

* * *

Naruto slid out of his hiding place, under a large furn. The mad man, named Sasuke, had finally stopped looking for him. His back ached and his body throbbed.

**"Damn human."** Spat Naruto angrily, licking his wound that Sasuke had created after trying to grab him. Naruto shook himself and was about to leap out of the fenced yard when suddenly a brown raccoon dog came out of nowhere and pinned Naruto down. **"****Graaaa****!"** wailed Naruto as the Raccoon dog grabbed him by the scruff and pulled him towards the house. **"…no…No… NO!"** cried Naruto trying desperately to yank away. But it was too late the Raccoon dog had dragged him into the house where a blond raccoon dog awaited.

**"So****Kankuro****"** the blond raccoon dog barked seductively, **"You caught a stray, did ****ya****?" **Kankuro let Naruto's scruff go. Not knowing it had been let go, Naruto dropped to the floor with a thud.

**"Yep, he was sitting there treating his wounds."** The blond raccoon dog got to her paws and cat walked over to check Naruto out.

**"So kid, where did you crawl out from?"** Naruto stared then got upset.

**"I'm no kid!"** Naruto snapped back. Kankuro came up to him and put a large paw on his head, successfully pushing Naruto back down on the ground.

**"Hey, don't snap at ****Temari****. Answer her question you little shrimp!"** He snapped putting pressure on Naruto's head. Naruto growled,

**"****I am sixteen! ****God ****Damnit****"** Temari and Kankuro stared,

**"Your-" **Kankuro started to say before he got interrupted.

**"What the hell is going on?!"** snarled a red raccoon dog coming into view from the living room.

Kankuro and Temari froze and looked up at their little brother. Naruto's eyes widened at the sight of the wet Raccoon Dog.

**"****Gaa-aara****… ****I..****We caught a trespasser…."** Temari squeaked.

**"For you!"** added Kankuro briskly. Naruto was shocked as he was shoved to his paws and pushed up to their little brother. As he was shoved, he accidently tripped and fell the rest of the way, he landed nose to nose with the red Raccoon dog. Both Temari and Kankuro's eyes popped at the sight before them.

* * *

Shino carefully opened his room and walked in. He placed the bundle down onto his bed and unwrapped the bundle. He took the dog out of the blankets and placed him on his pillow. He instantly regretted it, the dog's bandages needed changing and the blood was oozing all over his, WHITE dry clean only, pillow. Shino twitched but sighed when the dog whined and trembled. He already looked better, but he was still very weak and couldn't get up still. He had almost no muscle mass in his entire body. Shino sat down and unwrapped the bandages and rebadged the dog. Even his wounds were looking better but Orochimaru had said to not be fooled.

_-Flash back-_

**"****Orochimaru****."** Shino said as the door of the ex-vet opened the door. Orouchimaru blinked then sneered.

**"****Ya****, Shino… What brings you here?"** he leaned up against the door frame as Shino glared behind his glasses. **"Did ****Tsunade's**** beloved ****hospital**** for pets AND animals be shut down?"** Shino snarled. **"She was busy." **He drew out angrily. Orouchimaru stared long and hard at Shino before ushering him in. **"****what do you want then…"** Orochimaru ground out. As Orochimaru was closing the door, Shino had placed a bundle down and unwrapped it. The snake man turned and saw the horrible looking down before him. He stopped and stared. **"What the Fuck?!"**

**"I found him… In an alley…"** Shino changed the ending. He didn't want to tell this creep where he had really gotten the dog. Orochimaru blinked and came over, pulling glasses out from his pocket.

**"It looks like it got into a fight…"** He lifted up his hind leg and looked at his lower areas. **"He'****s infected more than he looks****."** Orochimaru tried taking the dog from Shino, but Shino pulled him away. Orochimaru stared at Shino and sighed. **"I can't examine ****him if he is in your arms, Shino.****"** He drew out Shino's name with a bit of a snarl. Shino backed up with the dog in his arms. Orochimaru sighed and pulled his glasses off. (You know the old ones that were for reading? Yea those are the ones that Orochimaru has.) He put his hand on his hip and glared down at Shino. He turned and walked into his office. When Shino didn't fallow he poked his hand out and did the little creepy one finger come-here motion. Shino sweat dropped and slowly walked into the room.

It had already been 2 hours since Shino brought the dog in. Orochimaru had taken a blood sample and was looking at it. **"This**** isn't….****"** Orochimaru looked at another sample from a different dog and reared his head back in shock. **"No… This isn't… He can't be a-"**

**"What is going on, ****Orochimaru****? What's wrong with the mutt?"**

**"****Kiba****…"** Shino blinked and looked at him like he was nuts.

**"What?"** asked Shino. Orochimaru had been so into his work that he hadn't realized what he had said. Pulling back, he stared at the telescope before looking over at Shino. Strands of black hair went in front of Orochimaru's face. Pushing them back, he looked over his glasses at Shino.

**"I found a chip."** Orochimaru lied. **"He has a name already. It's ****Kiba****."** Shino looked at the dog and looked back at the snake man. **"And it looks like he needs a lot of care. Are you sure you can care for him?"** Shino took a moment to answer but he nodded. Orochimaru pulled his glasses off again and sighed deeply. **"Well," **he began as he went over to a cabinet and pulled out bottle after bottle of medicine. **"****Don't be fooled by how he acts.****"** Said the snake man as he handed the bottles over. **"****He will need constant attending too. ****He will probably spunk up after a week and be healed in two weeks so keep in down and relaxed. No running around, ****no**** rough housing. He needs bathing every OTHER day and a brushing every day. Keep the ****loction**** for the bugs on him. You have to put it on every four hours. And if he doesn't, then the bugs will attack him and make him itch the wounds****will **** open**** again**** if that happens****. Keep the ointment on the wounds. ****And if he does move around ****to**** much.**** His stitches will reopen."** As Orochimaru laid out the rules, Shino became aware of how hard this will be. He thanked it for being Summer break so that School wasn't a problem. **"After two weeks, bring him back. That will be the last check up for him."** Orochimaru finished.

**"So, what about fixing him?"** Orochimaru was turning around but froze in the spot. He turned quickly and yelled,

**"NO!"** Shino stepped back, sunglasses falling down his nose. Orochimaru fixed himself up again and coughed. **"I mean no… That's how you are going to pay the bill."**

**"What?"** Shino said dually.

**"With one of his pups.**** If you fix him, you can't repay me."** Shino stared long and hard at Orochimaru before turning and walking off with the bag of medicine and Kiba in hand. When Shino had left, Orochimaru shivered in horror at the thought of Kiba being fixed….

_-End of Flash Back-_

Shino stared down at the sleeping Kiba. He had done everything he was suppose to. He leaned back and thought of what the puppies would look like with the impure dog blood. He grimaced at the thought.

**Arctic Vixen Queen:** _Yes this chapter was mainly about Shino and __Kiba__. I feel SOOO bad for __Kiba__ He's in real tough shape. Can Shino save the poor __Kiba__ from death? Or is it __to__ late for him? WHY DO I KEEP YOU HANGING!?_ -snickers- _well that's easy, to keep you thinking and for you to review! _-Blinks and becomes horrified- _NO__! PLEASE__ DON'T KILL ME! _–Runs away-


	3. Get Down & Dirty

Hinata awoke to find Neji hovering over her.

**"****Hinata****."** Neji called softly. Neji pulled back and smirked, **"Good you're awake now." **Hinata groaned and sat up. Rubbing her head she looked over at her cousin.

**"****Neji****?"** she spoke uneasily, she was still woozy. Hinata suddenly remembered what she had seen. Her poor Dolphin laying in his own blood in the middle of the bathroom. She gasped and tried to get up but Neji stopped her.

**"Your cat is fine, ****Hinata****."** Smiled Neji offering the sleeping cat. Hinata's eyes teared up. **"I found you on the ground and then found him. I rebadged him. He only needed to be stitched up."** He said as he got up. Hinata snuggled her Dolphin.

**"Thank you ****Neji****."** Hinata said softly as she got up and sat on her bed. Neji hadn't moved her from the floor to the bed. He had left her on the floor.

* * *

Sasuke grumbled as his show dog, Kakashi, growled at Hinata and the feline in her arms.

**"****Kakashi**** down."** Spoke Sasuke.

**"Why do you have ****Kakashi****Sasuke****?"** Hinata asked as she raised her arms to protect the bandaged Dolphin.

**"I'll rip you apart!"** barked Kakashi angrily.

**"Back off dog breath!"** hissed Iruka. Hinata looked worriedly at Sasuke. Sasuke got up and grabbed Hinata, pulling her hands down so he could grab Iruka.

**"He-"** Hinata tried to protest, but Sasuke cut her off.

**"My father has told me to make sure ****Kakashi**** is friendly to any animal**." Hinata stared with a confused look upon her face.

**"Why?"**

**"Because ****Kakashi**** is ****supost**** to be a friendly dog to **_**ANY**_** animal.**** He shouldn't be acting like this to a cat."** Sasuke gave a warning glare to Kakashi who backed up. Sasuke stroked Iruka on the head which made Iruka suddenly very submissive and purr loudly. Startled, Sasuke looked down at the cat. **"What a set of lungs." **Hinata giggled.

**"I know. He's rather a purr box once he gets to know you**." Sasuke grinned. He looked at Kakashi.

**"He has a set of lungs on him too when he sees the mail person."** Iruka snickered as Kakashi grew hot under the collar. His embarrassment didn't go unnoticed. Hinata blinked before patting Kakashi on the head.

**"No worries boy, there isn't anything wrong with that. Protect your territory that's all your doing."** She gave a kiss to Kakashi's wet black nose. Kakashi wagged his tail. While Hinata was giving Kakashi all her attention. Sasuke had placed Iruka on the table in a standing position. He grabbed his tail and lifted it, giving him a good sight of Iruka's jewels. Iruka's eyes widened in shock and he let out a yowl of shock. Hinata and Kakashi looked over, Hinata got to her feet and started to yell at Sasuke who didn't pay any heed to her. While Kakashi barked in laughter. Iruka turned his attention to the dog and glared, his back bristled.

**"Shut it, you mutt!"** snapped Iruka as he pulled away from Sasuke's gaze and wiped his tail around to hide himself. Kakashi stopped laughing. He stared at Iruka with a deadly flare in his eye.

**"How dare you****, you**** impure**!" Kakashi howled out. Iruka flared his tail around and stalked away from Sasuke who was still talking to Hinata about how she should take her Dolphin to a vet. She responded by saying she didn't need to. Iruka cat walked over Kakashi and as he passed he wrapped his tail around Kakashi's muzzle.

**"Dear, I am no impure breed I am a ****Somali**." Iruka spoke with a seductive voice and as he spoke he turned his head around to look over his shoulder, he rolled his shoulder to give it more of an effect. Kakashi's tail and ears dropped, his eyes widened and he gulped when his throat suddenly went dry. Iruka snickered as his joke got a hold of Kakashi. Swiftly turning and looked at Kakashi in the eye. **"What breed are you?"** Kakashi stared as the voice in his head purred in excitement and his large friend started to come out from his furry shelter_hopefully__ you all know what that means)_ Little did Iruka know that his _LITTLE_ joke had taken the _WRONG_ turn.

**"I…I-uh I'm an Albino Alaskan ****Malamute****."** He stuttered. Iruka grinned,

**"How ****purrrfect****."** Iruka said as he got to Kakashi again. He sat and watched Kakashi's single visible eye with a cool relaxed look upon his face. Iruka was suddenly lifted by Hinata.

**"****Sasuke****… Why is ****Kakashi**** all dirty?"** Kakashi grunted and glared at Iruka who only swished his tail.

**"Because, he and your Dolphin fought and he lost…"** Kakashi's pride took a nose dive.

**"You should bath him…"**

**"He can bath himself."**

**"Not with that mud caked on like that!"** Sasuke glared at Hinata before pulling Kakashi into the bathroom. Sharp black mud covered claws dug into the carpet. Hinata rubbed Iruka's head before following Sasuke. As Sasuke drew the hot water in the tub, Hinata placed Iruka down. **"I'll get the soap."** Before she could turn Sasuke spoke up.

**"No, don't worry he can do it himself."** Hinata blinked.Hin

**"Really?"** Sasuke nodded as he picked the struggling Kakashi and put him into the water. As Hinata watched the scene before her, she didn't realize that Iruka hid behind the toilet. **"Oh ****Sasuke****,"** Sasuke grunted in response. **"Dolphin is teaching me things!" **she said excitedly. Sasuke looked up at her a little shocked but then a smirk replaced the frown.

**"Like how to clean your littler box, ****Hinata****?"** Sasuke snickered. Hinata pouted.

**"No, he's taught me how to cook**." Hinata said proudly. Sasuke raised a brow at his friend.

**"Two things, ****Hinata****."** Sasuke rose one finger, **"One**** didn't you already know how to cook?"** he rose a second finger. **"And two, how can a cat teach you how to cook?"** Hinata giggled.

**"Of course…"** she drew closer to Sasuke she leaned over him and whispered into his ear, **"He'****s a humanoid. He can even make his cat form larger. It's ****amazing****!"** She pulled herself back and grinned. Sasuke blinked and got up. Kakashi had stopped struggling and was listening, he was quiet interested. Sasuke turned to Hinata with a stern face.

**"****Hinata****… having humanoids are extremely dangerous**." Kakashi snickered. He was one himself…

_'Hypocrite.'_ Kakashi thought.

**"You can get arrested for having one. That's unless you don't have a license**." Sasuke finished, ushering Hinata out.

Kakashi waited until he heard Sasuke and Hinata's voices fade before he shifted into his human form. Sasuke had left Kakashi a mask for him but he didn't touch it. His patched eye was still covered and Kakashi had relaxed into the tub. His left foot dangling out of the side of the tub while the right was bent at the knee and propped up by the wall. His arms were the same. He through his head back and let it rest on the side of the tub. He only got a five minute break before he heard giggling. Springing up into a sitting position, he looked around the area and realized that he didn't have his mask on. When he went to reach for it, there was no mask. Before he could question where it could be, another giggle caught his attention. He slowly turned his head and glared.

**"You got some gut ****sneeking**** up on a dog while he'****s relaxing, fur ball****."** Kakashi wastched as Iruka's furry cat head poked from behind the toilet.

**"I couldn't help myself."** Iruka said as he dropped the mask. **"You're so much fun to tease."** Kakashi's glare turned venomous.

**"Is that so?"** Iruka nodded and leapt from where he was on the toilet to the tub side.

**"Yeah…"** Iruka didn't know how much danger he had just put himself in. Before he knew it, Kakashi had him in the water. Slender hands held the flaring cat under.

**"So you like to tease? Well I like to ****figh****-"** without warning. Iruka turned into his human from. Pushing Kakashi's hands off of his head, Iruka came up and gasped for air. He coughed and sputtered water. Kakashi was so shocked that he just stared at Iruka.

Tan skin, large earthy brown eyes, and that dark scar on the bridge of his nose. Kakashi remembered it. They were facing each other. Kakashi realized that he was being somewhat straddled by this 'stupid' cat. A deep red blush took over his face. This wasn't good, if Iruka stopped coughing and realized what their position was he would flip. Kakashi looked him up and down. Iruak's body wasn't muscular, not like his anyway. Iruka had a built chest, well fitted stomach, smooth and thin. His arms weren't muscular but they held hidden strength like a cat. They didn't show their muscles they just had strength. Iruka's hair was down, dripping and just grazing his shoulder blades. Iruka coughs were getting to Kakashi. He looked to damn cute. His cat ears flickered every cough or sputter. Kakashi flushed lightly as his buddy down below became excited. Kakashi let his ears drop. Droplets dripped of Iruka's well built body. Kakashi gulped hopping Iruka wouldn't get any closer, even though the voice was coaxing him to jump the cat in a second. Iruka slowly stopped coughing and suddenly brought his legs to his chest, causing him to be flush up against Kakashi. Both humanoids froze as both their members brushed and a spark of pleasure went up their spines. Iruka and Kakashi stared into each other's eyes for the longest time, before-

**"GRAAAAAHHHH!"** Both dog and cat let out a scream and flung away from each other.

Hinata and Sasuke came bashing through the bathroom door and found Iruka in his cat form sopping wet, he shook from either being wet or being to close to Kakshi but hinata didn't know that neither did Sasuke. Iruka walked with his tail down ears drooped and legs dragging out of the bathroom, he looked like a drowned rat. His once fluffy fur was plastered to his body and dripping wet. Sasuke saw Kakashi under the water in the bath tub. Blood was smocking the water up. And when Sasuke lifted Kakashi's head up, he found the blood was coming from his nose not from a gash. Sasuke turned to Hinata, they both had the same faucal expression on, baffled.

* * *

Naruto was groomed and fed, his blond fur was glossy and looked healthy. He was feeling better with food in his belly. But he didn't feel right, Kiba still needed his help, and Iruka hadn't been seen for days! He was worried sick. He would have already left the Sand Dog's house if it wasn't for the cuffs shackled to his left hind leg. While he sat in luxury his friends might be already dead! The red Raccoon Dog was just driving Naruto up the wall. The smell that he radiated was addicting. He didn't know what it was about him but he liked it. Little did he know was that the Raccoon dog was in heat. Naruto didn't know it himself, because he had never been in heat before, but he was also in heat. And in another few hours he would be ready to mate. That was what the red Raccoon dog was planning anyway.

Naruto whined and flopped his large golden ears in sorrow. His wound had already healed and he was glad about that. But while his wounds healed quickly his friend, Kiba's didn't. His worried mind never registered that the smell of the Raccoon Dog was coming closer. While in his thoughts, the red Raccoon dog had come into the room and was now up hovering over Naruto. Naruto only just realized it when hot air ruffled the back of his scruff and sharp fangs nipped at his furry flesh.

**"****Naruto****."** A seductive voice whispered into his ear which made them twitch and his body quiver in, excitement? Naruto 'Eeeped' and turned briskly around.

**"****Gaa****-"** a slender figure stopped Naruto from talking.

**"****Shhhhhh****,"** the Raccoon dog purred. However that didn't stop Naruto,

**"****Gaara****, I really nee-****"** Gaara smirked already knowing what the fox wanted.

**"****Temari**** and ****Kankuro**** are looking for your friends as we speak. ****Katsu**." Spoke Gaara as he knelt down before Naruto. This seemed to please Naruto because suddenly he leapt up into Gaara and purred loudly.

**"Thank you ****Gaara****!"** Shocked, Gaara's teal eyes widened but then they went back to normal and he smiled, stroking the fox's back.

**"Anything for you, ****Katsu**…" Gaara sighed in comforting pleasure. No one had ever done that to him. It was refreshing to know someone actually cared. Gaara unshackled the cuffs and stood with the golden nine tailed fox in his arms. He walked out of the room and down the hall to a different room. It was like a bedroom bathroom pushed together. A large tub was in one of the corners and in the other corner, a king sized bed sat dressed in maroon colored sheets and comforter. Candles and flowers were littered everywhere.

The little fox was placed down on the bed Gaara crawling up onto the bed, hovering over Naruto. **"It appears that your growth spurt has not happened yet… But that doesn't mean your hormones haven't changed…"** Naruto stared up at Gaara, he was on his back and his little paws were up being held gently. Gaara made a mental note that Naruto looked extremely adorable like this. His large sapphire eyes stared into teal colored once. Gaara lowered his head down so he could whisper into Naruto's ear. **"Even though you haven't grown yet, I still can make you mine…"** Naruto shivered at the voice. A fearful glance made Gaara smile. **"No worries ****Naruto****… I won't take you in your fox form….****"** He chuckled, **"That wouldn't be nice of me… ****I'll**** just**** have to figure out how to get you to change…" **With a puzzled look, Gaara went to work to figure out how to change Naruto. He used his right hand to rub Naruto's ears, Naruto fell into a deep trance of comforting pleasure. A deep purr was given for Gaara's efforts. _'Hmm… A sweet spot…' _He let his hand fall to Naruto's chest, he frowned when Naruto just purred and wiggled to get more contact. _'Well at lease he responded.'_ Thought Gaara as he pushed his hand to Naruto's belly. Naruto suddenly gave a jolt and mewled. Gaara grinned evily. **"Found it."** Gaara purred. Naruto pawed at his hands.

**"****Ga-ara****… ****sto****-stop… That ****fe****-e-****els****wier****-"** he whined when Gaara brought his lips down and kissed his belly. **"****Aaa****-****aah****-n" **gasped Naruto. Gaara was about to press his lips to Naruto's belly when he noticed Naruto's member was peeking out from the fur covered shaft. Gaara raised an eyebrow in amusement.

**"****Gaa****-"** Gaara lifted his eyes to Naruto who was still in his animal form.

**"Just a little longer, ****Kitsu****… It won't feel weird for much longer."** Gaara lowered his face to Naruto's belly, he nibbled it and suddenly Poof! Gaara blinked at the figure before him. He gasped out **"****Naru****-… you're anima-" **But Gaara didn't get finish what he wanted to say, because Naruto suddenly glomped him,

**"****Gaara-**_**Sama**_**…"** Naruto whispered half gasped in the redhead's ear. **"I'm so…hot…****please****...make**_-gasp- _**stop…."**

Author's Note: Alright, finally one of my stories will have smut! Whoot! Now, Sasuke/Naruto fans. No worries there will be Sasuke/Naruto action later. But that won't be until he has had the pups. –gasps and covers mouth with a hand- oops I didn't mean to give away some of the story!

Naruto: Wait…. WHAT?! I'm going to be expecting?!

Arctic Vixen Queen: -Nods-

Naruto: 0o

Gaara: -grins-


End file.
